Sub-Zero Accords
|date = 09/25/2012 |link =http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113273 |status = Active |color = green }} The Sub-Zero Accords is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the New Polar Order (NpO) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) announced on September 25, 2012. It was an upgrade of Winter Came Prematurely, an Optional Defense Pact and former Mutual Defense Pact. Announcement text Chaos and Order. Insanity and Sanity. Republic and Empire. Desert and Tundra. Heat and Cold. Maroon and Blue. Cactus and Penguin. Enemies long ago, allies today. Contradictory, yet complimentary. Our differences give us strength. Tonight our friendship grows. Sub-Zero Accords text Babality Once upon a time, there was a strange meeting. A lone penguin wandering in the desert and a lone cactus growing within the tundra. What would happen if these two lost souls met one another? What would happen if they were to band together? This is the story of their friendship. Friendship The desert is a harsh place, a land where water is a scarce resource. The tundra is a harsh place, a land where endless frost covers the land. Thus the penguin and cactus decided it would be better for them to work together. The cactus will teach the penguin how to find water in the desert, while the penguin will teach the cactus how to survive the permafrost. They agreed to share each others resources, both information on how to survive the harsh environments and materials to assist them in hard times. Fatality The predators in these harsh lands were everywhere. Waiting to rip open the cactus for its water and feast on the flesh of the penguin for its nutrients. Thus the two began to work to improve each others safety. When the penguin was being attacked and called for help, the cactus used its ten thousand needles to attack the foolish predators who circled for its meat. When the cactus was being attacked and called for help, the penguin fought away its attackers with its powerful beak and body. The two had also agreed that should such an attack stem from getting involved in another's hunt, they would be free to choose if they wanted to intervene or not. Brutality Within such harsh lands, sometimes it is necessary to partake in a hunt. The penguin and cactus agreed that should the reason be sound, they would consider joining forces on such a expedition. Multality Many creatures of the world form packs to help increase their survival. The two recognized this and agreed that while it was not necessary, they retained the option to assist the others pack mates should any of them come under attack or need help in some way. Hara-Kiri The world is ever changing. The cactus and the penguin had each seen many they traveled with come and go over the years. They recognize that such a thing may even eventually happen to them. In case of such an event the two agreed to give each other two days notice for they may prepare for their solo journey. They also agreed to give each other three additional days of complete non-interaction where they would go their separate ways in peace. Animality ...and so it came to pass that the penguin grew into a mighty bird and the cactus grew powerful legs and arms. With their new found abilities they agreed to chronicle their story for the world may see their bond. New Polar Order His Imperial Excellency RandomInterrupt of Amber, Eternally At Fault. Diplomatic Shark, Mr. Sith Lord Bear, Caliph of the New Desolate Order, Minister of Sexual Healings, The Baconator, Theodore Roosevelt, In GE's Quit Message, Comrade of the Glorious People's Glorious Revolution, Scourge of the OWF, Genesis Minister of Awesome, favored son of Walford, Savior of the Disillusioned, God-Emperor of Mumbai, Destroyer of the Betrayers, and Clint Eastwood's inspiration. Also, Wisconsin. Imperial Regent - Dajobo Imperial Liaison - EaTeM_uP, Harvester of Sorrow, Eater of Corn Imperial Advisor of Foreign Affairs - Quantum Leap Minister of Love - Medic32 Minister of Plenty - Mompson Minister of Truth - Mergerberger, Sir Phobos, Knight of Mars, Beater of Ass Minister of Peace - Hullean Deputy Minister of Peace - WarGod0001 Deputy Minister of Truth - Tevron Deputy Minister of Love - Nicki Nemesis Deputy Minister of Plenty - Vindicator Random Insanity Alliance ~Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. ~im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, wow my sig is short. ~Shadow Slayer, Why in God's Name Are We Signing With Polar ~Ogaden, prophet of the fungicidal apocalypse, wanderer of the nuclear wasteland, builder of robots of doom, shameless HoE. ~Croix, Signer of things, Doer of stuff, Annalist ~biofantic, Head of Military Operations, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome ~brian, ID=467779 ~Jenne - Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man, Grand Master Ninja Warrior of the poopie diaper ~cctmsp13, Viceroy Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance